Échec et Mat
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] Bon Dieu. Edwige Reist détestait Negan autant qu'elle l'aimait.


_Bonjour, bonsoooir ! Ceci est une pure déclaration d'amour à Negan et, n'ayant pas encore publié la moindre chose sur lui, je viens apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. J'ai longtemps hésité pour le rating, le M est justifié, mais sans plus, il n'y a pas de scènes particulièrement violentes, choquantes ou sexuelles, du moins à mon goût, mais la politique de ce site est assez étrange quant aux ratings, donc je préfère être prudente, eheeh._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'attends, avec un mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude, vos retours !_

* * *

 **ÉCHEC ET MAT**

 _ **.**_

« _(Jeu d'échecs) Position dans laquelle le roi est en situation d'échec imparable_

 _et qui marque la fin de la partie._ »

 _._

 _._

* * *

Le jour où le monde était parti en vrille, Edwige Reist rentrait d'un passionnant cours de droit fédéral à la faculté d'Atlanta. Elle avait quitté l'amphithéâtre au beau milieu du soporifique monologue de son professeur en tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible, mais elle avait tout de même reçu une remarque quelque peu moqueuse de sa part quant à ses résultats qui avait déclenché une petite vague de gloussements parmi les étudiants. Elle avait rougi de gêne et de rage, avait mimé une révérence provocatrice puis avait claqué la porte, cette fois-ci en ne prenant aucune pincette. Durant le court trajet jusqu'au parking, elle l'avait maudit, copieusement insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait -ce qui était chose aisée vu la flopée de jurons qui s'échappaient continuellement de sa bouche- et elle était partie, telle une furie, au volant de sa voiture. Elle avait évité de justesse l'heure de pointe et avait atteint la périphérie de la ville, là où son petit appartement se trouvait, en un temps record, quand bien même sa conduite irresponsable y était pour beaucoup.

Edwige n'était jamais sortie de sa voiture, sa mère l'ayant appelé en pleurant. Elle avait balbutié quelque chose comme la colère de Dieu qui allait s'abattre sur eux, que l'Enfer se trouvait désormais sur Terre et qu'ils seraient condamnés à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans jamais trouver le sommeil éternel, en guise d'ultime sanction. L'étudiante l'avait cru et dans un crissement de pneus, avait quitté son quartier pour la rejoindre dans l'Etat du Texas. Le soir-même, du napalm s'était abattu sur Atlanta et sa vielle voiture avait rendu l'âme. Elle avait erré de groupe en groupe durant des mois, s'était attachée plus que de raison à une mère et sa jeune fillette avec qui elle était restée de nombreuses semaines -Ama et Lisa, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours- avant que son chemin ne rencontre celui d'un homme qui allait la changer à tout jamais.

Le jour où le monde était parti en vrille, Edwige Reist n'avait pas imaginé, non plus, qu'elle puisse de nouveau vivre dans une telle abondance. Les lèvres entrouvertes, à bout de souffle et pantelante, elle glissa une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille. Si sa voix n'était pas cassée, elle aurait fait un boucan assourdissant et aurait flatté, par la même occasion, l'orgueil de celui qui l'avait plaqué sans aucune forme de douceur contre le bureau. La peau de son ventre collait au bois de ce dernier et, à chaque coup de rein, elle pouvait sentir le bas de son dos la tirailler. La main de l'homme se glissa dans sa chevelure afin de l'agripper pour lui relever la tête en arrière, la faisant ainsi se cambrer plus que de raison. Edwige ouvrit d'autant plus la bouche tandis que ses yeux papillonnèrent. Cela parvint tout de même à lui arracher un cri anormalement aigüe ce à quoi son amant répondit par un ricanement moqueur.

Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait pour la rendre si faible, si pitoyable. Après chacune de ses sauteries, elle se détestait. Elle avait toujours eu l'occasion de refuser ses avances, il ne l'avait jamais prise contre son gré, mais dès que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire carnassier, elle fondait instantanément. Elle se maudissait plus qu'elle ne le maudissait. Des coups se firent entendre contre la porte et l'espace d'une seconde, Edwige songea à hurler à ce nouvel arrivant inopportun d'aller se faire foutre. Les coups de rein ralentirent et elle gémit de frustration avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, gênée d'avoir laissé un tel son sortir de sa bouche.

« On a un problème avec les nouveaux, annonça la voix à l'extérieure de la pièce. »

Son amant soupira longuement. Sans voir son visage, elle devina l'expression exaspérée qui devait tirer ses traits et elle ne put que partager ce sentiment.

« J'arrive dans dix putain de minutes, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

\- Ma-...

\- Casse-toi ! »

Edwige esquissa un rictus moqueur.

« Dix putain de minutes, on est audacieux, aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle. »

Son souffle chaud vint chatouiller son oreille et elle frissonna.

« Surveille tes paroles, Ed, susurra-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ? Fais-moi peur, Negan, tu sais que j'aime tes menaces. »

Negan balaya la peau de sa nuque de ses lèvres et Edwige devina le sourire carnassier qu'elle aimait tant. Puis, il lui mordit le creux de son cou et elle poussa un cri de surprise. Alors qu'elle allait ajouter une nouvelle provocation parce qu'entretenir ce dangereux feu était son péché mignon, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il accéléra, brutalement, la cadence.

« Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »

Elle grogna, peu ravie qu'il ait ce pouvoir de lui couper la parole de la sorte, mais elle oublia bien vite ses plaintes lorsque le feu qui la consumait depuis quelques minutes, déjà, prit de l'ampleur. Elle sentit une douce chaleur envelopper son bas-ventre et en un rien de temps, la jouissance la frappa de plein fouet. Ses cuisses se contractèrent subitement avant que ses genoux ne se mettent à trembler, sa respiration devenant plus que bruyante. Puis, Negan la rejoignit rapidement dans un râle alors que ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fermement à ses hanches.

« Merde, Edwige ! s'exclama-t-il tout en ricanant. Bordel, dès que je vois ton p'tit cul dans ce jean, ça m'rend fou. »

Il dégagea les quelques boucles blondes qui s'étaient collées au creux de sa nuque avant de venir y déposer quelques baisers qui firent frémir la jeune femme. Bon Dieu. Elle le détestait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Parfois, il avait quelques paroles tendres, quelques gestes doux envers elle et cela lui suffisait à effacer de sa mémoire toutes les fois où il lui avait clairement manqué de respect. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était faible face à lui, mais comprenez-là, elle ne se voyait nulle part ailleurs, auprès d'aucun autre homme. Cette brève bulle de coton éclata rapidement lorsqu'il lui claqua les fesses, la faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

« J'ai du boulot, tache de ne pas trop déconcentrer mes gars pendant que j'ai le dos tourné où je risque d'être furax ce soir. »

Tandis que la blondinette remontait son jean sur ses hanches, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire un coin.

« Est-ce ma faute si j'ai un cul d'enfer dans ce petit bijou ? argua-t-elle. »

Negan la dévisagea durant de longues secondes, le visage fermé. Il songea que si l'une de ses autres femmes l'avait ainsi ouvertement provoqué, il aurait senti une colère monter en lui parce que personne ne s'amusait de lui de la sorte. Pourtant, quand ce genre de répliques sortait de la pulpeuse bouche d'Edwige, il ne pouvait refréner la lueur d'amusement et d'excitation de naître au fond de ses yeux. Il appréciait son attitude désinvolte et étrangement, il aimait d'autant plus le fait qu'elle ne file pas au pas devant lui. Elle ne le craignait pas parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'userait jamais d'une quelconque violence sur elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parvenait à la blesser à travers ses paroles et qu'il lisait du mépris dans son regard, il se retenait de ne pas envelopper ses mains autour de son délicieux cou et de lui susurrer de baisser les yeux devant lui. Elle était bien la seule de ses femmes pour qui il avait eu des envies meurtrières, ce qui était logique vu qu'elle était l'unique à être encore pleine de vie, à ne pas se laisser dépérir dans le petit salon qu'il avait instauré spécialement pour elles. Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de tuer des femmes qui n'étaient devenues que de belles poupées dociles ? Il avait trouvé Lawrie mignonne durant les premiers jours, mais il avait vite perdu tout intérêt pour elle quand ses yeux n'avaient exprimé plus aucune émotion. Paige, quant à elle, était douce, mais il ne lui avait fallu qu'une petite semaine pour briser ce précieux jouet. Il y avait Hannah, aussi, la sublime trentenaire qu'il avait ramassé dans une ville voisine avec son idiot de mari. Elle aurait pu le divertir plus longtemps, mais dès lors qu'il avait malencontreusement logé une balle au beau milieu du front de son époux, elle n'avait eu de cesse de renifler bruyamment quand il apparaissait dans son champ de vision et s'il y avait bien une chose que Negan détestait, plus que de perdre Lucille, c'était bien les femmes qui pleuraient en le voyant.

En réalité, peu importait les nouvelles femmes qu'il s'attribuait, elles perdaient rapidement de leur éclat et il revenait toujours auprès d'Edwige qui irradiait de vie. De plus de vingt ans sa cadette, elle représentait le fruit interdit dans lequel il n'aurait jamais osé croquer dans l'ancien monde. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne parvenait jamais à se la sortir entièrement de sa tête et qu'il lui pardonnait toutes ses bavures envers lui ; parce qu'à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'être plus jeune que jamais, il ne sentait plus la douleur qui commençait à se propager dans ses genoux dès qu'il restait trop longtemps debout, ni même les courbatures qui se propageaient dans son épaule quand il passait trop de temps sur le terrain à régler les choses lui-même. S'il était un Roi, il en aurait fait sa Reine sans aucune once d'hésitation.

Alors, naturellement, son sourire le contamina.

« C'est une raison pour marcher comme une putain ? Ça me fait mal au cœur de devoir couper la main de ceux qui se branlent sur toi. N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, Ed, avertit-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

Durant quelques instants, Edwige resta bouche bée comme une idiote. Puis, sa mâchoire se contracta et ses points se serrèrent. Une putain, sérieusement ? Elle bouillonnait. Il avait le chic pour la refroidir de la sorte et c'était à se demander pourquoi elle revenait toujours au galop. Elle allait lui donner une raison de la qualifier de putain.

.

.

* * *

.

Tandis qu'elle avançait d'un pas assuré, Edwige noua le bas de sa chemise au niveau de sa taille. Elle n'avait toujours pas décoléré depuis ce matin et son visage, qui arborait d'ordinaire un sourire avenant, avait fait déglutir plus d'un homme. En réalité, il n'était pas rare de croiser la jeune femme avec une mine aussi contrariée, c'était même plutôt courant. Alors, dans ces moments-là, il suffisait d'acquiescer à tous ses ordres sans broncher et son courroux ne s'abattait pas sur vous. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la zone de débarquement des fournitures extérieures, un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se masse les tempes. Bordel. Si la vue de caisses empilées d'une manière hasardeuse la mettait en rogne, cette journée allait s'annoncer interminable.

« Salut Reist ! salua un des hommes.  
\- Ah, mon contremaître préféré ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le coeur. »

Le contremaître en question, Josh Huschter, leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins amusé. Cette appellation ne lui avait jamais réellement plu, mais s'il avait appris une chose sur le fait de travailler avec un bout de femme comme Edwige, c'était qu'elle prenait bien trop vite la mouche pour des choses ridicules comme pouvait l'être un surnom déplaisant. Certains de ses hommes avaient d'ailleurs appris à leurs dépens que remettre en doute les ordres de la jeune femme, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était qu'une blondasse d'une vingtaine d'années et que jamais une femme ne leur serait supérieure, était une très mauvaise idée. Le mieux était qu'elle ne vous prenne pas en grippe parce que l'ombre de Negan planait toujours derrière elle et Josh avait de la chance à ce propos car elle l'appréciait tout particulièrement. Semble-t-il qu'il lui rappelait son défunt père et qu'elle avait toujours besoin d'une figure paternelle dans sa vie.

« Regarde c'qu'on a trouvé, cadeau d'la maison, déclara-t-il en lui lançant un objet non identifié qu'elle rattrapa in-extremis. »

Un premier sourire éclaira son visage quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un livre puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus lorsque que ses yeux tombèrent sur l'auteur. Michael Crichton, l'homme qui avait bercé son enfance avec son incontournable _Jurassic Park_ et sa suite, tout aussi culte, _Le Monde Perdu_.

« Merci Huschter, c'est vraiment... C'est top, merci. »

Josh hocha la tête puis s'avança jusqu'à à elle afin de lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Sois sympa avec les gars, aujourd'hui, ils sont crevés.  
\- Je le suis toujours, grimaça-t-elle. (Il lui adressa un regard qui en disait long.) Okay, d'accord, je serai aaadorable. Tu peux prendre ton après-midi en étant serein, je ravalerai mes cris.  
\- Tss, souffla-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. On a bientôt fini avec le hangar A, mais on attend une nouvelle livraison en fin de journée, alors faudra superviser tout ça parce que les gars ont du mal à se coordonner tout seul. »

De justesse, Edwige se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait bientôt deux années qu'elle remplissait ces fonctions et pourtant, Josh n'avait jamais eu de cesse de lui rappeler ses obligations.

« S'il te plait, pars maintenant, je sais comment gérer tout ça, invita-t-elle en lui offrant son sourire le plus candide.  
\- Saleté de gamine, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qui prêtait à la plaisanterie. »

Il cogna son épaule contre la sienne avant de s'éloigner de la zone de débarquement en croquant allègrement dans une pomme qu'il avait subtilisé. La jeune femme le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il avait raison, elle devrait arrêter de passer ses nerfs sur ses hommes dès que Negan lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Durant la première moitié de l'après-midi, Edwige s'assura que personne ne se tournait les pouces dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, cria plus que de raison sur un gamin qui brisa une bouteille de rhum et s'égosilla, une dernière fois, sur un nouvel arrivant dans son équipe qui ne souhaitait pas suivre les directives, avançant que les techniques qu'elle appliquait étaient mauvaises. Puis, comme prévu, en fin d'après-midi, une camionnette chargée de provisions arriva. La blondinette fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Negan à travers le pare-brise, puis elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues quand elle songea à la manière dont elle l'étoufferait avec son fichu foulard rouge. Soupirant longuement, elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne laissera pas ses émotions prendre le dessus, mais elle ne souhaitait pas, non plus, qu'il s'en sorte à bon compte. Dans un premier temps, elle se contenta de l'ignorer superbement lorsqu'elle lui passa sous le nez, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la colère qu'elle éprouvait quand elle nota qu'il n'avait même pas daigné lui adresser un regard, préférant rire avec Jim à une plaisanterie probablement graveleuse.

Son regard se porta alors sur un jeune homme plutôt mignon et une idée, qu'elle regretterait sûrement plus tard, germa dans sa tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mutin tandis qu'elle entreprit de décharger la camionnette.

« Dis donc, Mark, t'as drôlement pris des bras, lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'il lui prenait la palette de ses mains. »

Mark bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles tandis qu'il se hâtait de la poser sur le tire-pale. Une seconde fois, Edwige s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son corps finement dessiné qu'elle devinait à travers son tee-shirt et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« J'aime bien, beaucoup même, minauda-t-elle quand il revint à sa hauteur. »

Puis, toujours avec ce sourire enjôleur qui la caractérisait tant, elle osa glisser un regard sur Negan, celui-ci ayant concentré toute son attention sur elle dès que le premier compliment avait fusé. Haussant les sourcils, elle releva le menton avec prétention. La rancune avait toujours été l'un de ses défauts les plus explosifs et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts, ne se sentant pas du tout soulagée pour un sou, lorsque le soir arriverait et qu'il ferait éclater sa colère sur elle. Néanmoins, comme elle aimait se le rappeler mentalement, il ne l'avait jamais violenté et elle se plaisait à songer qu'il garderait cette même ligne de conduite, peu importait les stupides actes qu'elle commettrait.

Le troisième passage de Mark brisa leur contact visuel et une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle enroula une boucle blonde autour de son index et balança exagérément ses hanches pour le rejoindre à l'arrière du camion. Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sa présence derrière son dos. Dans d'autres circonstances et dans un autre monde, il aurait instantanément fondu pour cette jolie blondinette, mais le monde étant ce qu'il était devenu, il avait juste envie de mettre autant de distance possible entre elle et lui. Il n'était jamais bon de se trouver bien trop proche des femmes de Negan.

« Edwige. »

La voix de Negan claqua avec fermeté et, plus que de figer les personnes présentes, elle surprit également l'appelée. Son sourire enjôleur flancha durant un court instant avant que ses traits ne retrouvent leur assurance. Interrogatrice, elle haussa les sourcils, l'invitant à poursuivre, mais il ne lui fit pas ce plaisir. Il se contenta de la regarder avec dureté et elle remarqua que sa mâchoire s'était contractée ainsi que sa poigne autour de Lucille. Elle se retint de grimacer, songeant au savon qu'elle allait se prendre lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, mais pour le moment, trop de monde était autour d'eux pour qu'il esquisse le moindre geste menaçant. Pourtant, la vue de Lucille la fit déglutir difficilement et elle se décida à s'écarter de Mark, juste pas précaution. Son regard continua de la percer de part en part et elle ne put le soutenir plus longtemps, préférant observer le bout de ses chaussures, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues se réchauffer. Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui rentrer dedans, de lui hurler que le respect devait se faire dans les deux sens, mais jamais elle n'oserait le faire devant ses hommes, cela aurait trop d'impact sur leur communauté. Le mettre dans l'embarras avec son attitude provocante était déjà un jeu suffisamment dangereux.

« Il me semble que Martha a b'soin de toi, à l'intérieur, reprit-il sur un ton étrangement calme. »

Pour autant, l'air était toujours aussi électrique. Elle releva la tête, acquiesça dans un soupir à peine dissimulé et prit la direction de l'usine. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de Negan, celui-ci l'intercepta en attrapant son poignet avec une douceur aussi étonnante qu'effrayante.

« Dînons ensemble, ce soir, proposa-t-il sur un ton qui prêtait difficilement au refus.  
\- Avec plaisir, votre altesse. »

C'était plus fort qu'elle, les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse et elle regretta instantanément le surnom qui lui avait échappé. Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent avant que les commissures de sa bouche ne se lèvent légèrement.

« J'espère que t'as jolie verve sera aussi parmi nous, ajouta-t-il. »

Edwige pinça les lèvres. Cette soirée allait être i-nou-bli-a-ble.

.

.

* * *

.

Le dos bien droit, le menton fièrement levé, Edwige s'essuya le coin des lèvres à l'aide de sa serviette en papier. Qu'elle avait l'air ridicule dans cette robe rouge qu'il lui avait ordonné de porter. Elle aimait les chemises larges, pas les vêtements qui semblaient avoir été moulés à même son corps, si bien qu'elle était quasiment certaine qu'il avait fait exprès de prendre une taille plus petite que la sienne. A l'autre bout de la table, Negan ne la quittait pas des yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle en aurait été flattée, elle aurait entortillé une boucle blonde autour de son index, papillonné exagérément des yeux, esquissé une moue et, en un rien de temps, tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, entre eux, aurait volé dans la pièce, mais à cet instant précis, Edwige préférait concentrer son attention sur les légumes de son assiette, quand bien même son cœur tambourinant à vive allure dans sa poitrine trahissait sa nervosité.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit se racler la gorge, elle quitta son assiette des yeux pour les plonger dans son regard perçant.

« C'est un véritable plaisir de discuter avec toi ce soir, Ed, confia-t-il avec un rictus. »

Edwige fit la moue.

« Les hommes se battent pour ma compagnie, c'est bien connu. Ils se bousculent devant ma porte, j'aurais pu choisir l'un d'entre eux, mais mon petit coeur s'est serré à l'idée de te savoir seul, ce soir. »

Elle vit son rictus vaciller, mais dans un souci de garder sa fierté intact, un ricanement forcé résonna dans la pièce. La jeune femme reposa son menton au creux de sa main alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire faussement amusé.

« Laisse-moi me sentir honoré de ta présence, dans ce cas. »

De sa main libre, Edwige leva son verre de vin et Negan en fit de même.

« Ravie d'illuminer ta morne soirée, rétorqua-t-elle. »

Elle lorgna quelques instants sur son verre avant de le porter à sa bouche et de le vider de moitié. L'intérieur de ses joues se réchauffa et les notes délicieusement sucrées ravirent ses papilles. Il s'agissait d'un grand cru et ce léger détail la fit tiquer. D'ordinaire, on ne les servait que pour les grandes occasions.

« Que fêtons-nous ? reprit-elle, arquant un sourcil.  
\- N'ai-je pas le droit de faire plaisir à ma merveilleuse femme ? »

Durant plusieurs secondes, la blondinette resta silencieuse. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait ce dîner, d'abord les quelques compliments qui pleuvaient sur elle, puis cette satanée robe de cocktail et, enfin, ce repas bien trop copieux et élaboré. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui offre une bague, tant cette mascarade était ridicule. Edwige soupira doucement, songeant qu'il était bien plus menaçant lorsqu'il tentait d'agir comme un homme convenable.

« A qui le tour, demain ? Paige ou bien Hannah ?  
\- J'hésite encore... Laquelle préfères-tu ? »

 _Aucun, ce sont toutes des idiotes_ , s'écrièrent ses yeux plissés, mais elle se retint de lui faire partager ses pensées. Edwige posa ses mains sur la table, puis se leva. Elle en avait assez entendu pour ce soir, elle comptait retrouver son lit et dans quelques jours, elle lui courrait de nouveau après. C'était comme ça que leur étrange duo avait toujours fonctionné et pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle se décida à ne pas quitter la pièce silencieusement.

« A vrai dire, je préfère Mark, répondit-elle, dans une ultime provocation. Est-ce que tu penses que je lui plairais dans cette robe ? Ah... Excuse-moi, je devrais peut-être allez lui demander directement... »

A son tour, Negan se leva. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'un quelconque amusement alors que son regard s'était assombri.

« Merde, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir froissé, grimaça-t-elle. Ça pique un peu, hein ? Qu'est-ce... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la table sur laquelle elle s'appuyait tomba à la renverse, faisant ainsi se briser la vaisselle dans un fracas épouvantable. Surprise, Edwige écarquilla les yeux et, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la forte poigne de Negan se retrouva autour de son cou alors qu'il la plaquait avec force contre le mur le plus proche. Sa poigne se resserrant, il la souleva de quelques centimètres pour que, finalement, seule sa pointe des pieds ne touche le sol. Rapidement, Edwige manqua d'air. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son visage devint rouge et, bien que ses ongles s'enfonçaient avec rage dans l'avant-bras de l'homme, la pression était toujours aussi intense. Elle songea alors que la seule fois où il aura levé la main sur elle fut celle qui l'aura tuée. Si elle n'était pas incapable de bouger, tous ses muscles étant tendus, elle aurait pu esquisser un dernier sourire moqueur. C'était à prévoir qu'elle finirait ainsi, elle avait toujours eu cet infâme don de repousser les limites jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que ses yeux pour pleurer des conséquences désastreuses qu'elle avait engendré.

Combien de temps suffoqua-t-elle ? Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps à crever ? Cela lui paraissait comme étant une éternité, une éternité durant laquelle elle n'eut même pas le luxe de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se sentait partir définitivement, elle s'écroula sur le sol, une énorme bouffée d'oxygène emplissant ses poumons. Toussant à s'en arracher la gorge, elle eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Du bout des doigts, Edwige s'essuya le coin des yeux, puis porta ses mains à son cou. Plus rien n'entraver ce dernier, mais elle sentait encore sa main s'imprimer avec une rare violence sur sa peau. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle ne fit même pas attention au torrent de larmes qui inondait ses joues, et encore moins à la porte qui claqua dans un fracas. Au fin fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui susurra qu'elle aurait aimé que tout s'arrête réellement.

.

.

* * *

.

Edwige ne fut jamais aussi discrète de sa vie que les jours qui suivirent. Dès lors qu'elle entendait son nom ou celui de Negan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se figer sur place alors qu'elle resserrait le foulard autour de son cou. La vie poursuivait son cours au Sanctuaire et rien ni personne ne semblait lui vouloir du tort. Elle en fut même plutôt surprise puisque pour moins que ça, des hommes s'étaient faits trancher la main ou bien une zone de leur corps s'était retrouvée à griller comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, leur chair se tordant dans un aspect des plus répugnants. Les nuits, elle ne dormait que d'un œil par peur de se faire surprendre dans son sommeil, mais Negan paraissait avoir disparu du Sanctuaire parce que jamais elle ne le vit.

C'est alors que de brefs coups retentirent contre sa porte et ce bruit soudain la fit sursauter. Edwige fronça doucement les sourcils, songeant qu'il était bien tard pour que l'on vienne la solliciter, à moins que quelque chose de vraiment grave ne se tramait. Alors qu'elle quittait son lit, elle attrapa la veste militaire qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise qu'elle se hâta d'enfiler, puis un jean qu'elle eut bien du mal à glisser le long de ses jambes sans se tortiller dans tous les sens. Bataillant contre son corps, elle réussit finalement à boucler sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir sa porte, le souffle court.

« Qu-... »

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle découvrit son visiteur nocturne. Edwige lui adressa un drôle de regard. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Negan, qu'elle en avait à peine entendu parler, à vrai dire et la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'il venait la mettre à la porte du Sanctuaire, dans le meilleur des cas, la réduire en une poussière d'étoile, dans le pire. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et, plus que jamais, elle se sentit bien ridicule face à lui. Sans un mot, il la força à s'écarter pour qu'il puisse entrer avant de lui ordonner d'une voix qui n'appelait à aucune discussion de refermer la porte. La jeune femme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, d'une manière exagérément lente a contrario de son cœur qui s'était soudainement accéléré. Inconsciemment, sa main droite se porta à son cou qui, bien qu'ayant perdu ses couleurs inquiétantes, gardait tout de même des tons loin d'être anodins. Negan posa son regard sur son cou et se pinça les lèvres, presque imperceptiblement.

« Viens par là. »

Edwige traîna des pieds jusqu'à lui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi docile et elle avait la désagréable impression de n'être plus qu'une marionnette à ses yeux, un jouet avec lequel il allait encore s'amuser quelques temps avant de le jeter, au loin. Lorsqu'il leva ses deux mains pour les poser sur ses épaules, elle eut un mouvement de recul, effrayée qu'il puisse de nouveau tenter de la briser, mais loin d'être brutal, son geste s'avéra étonnement doux. Puis, il exerça une légère pression sur elle, l'invitant ainsi à faire demi-tour sur elle-même. Edwige se retrouva nez à nez avec son reflet et l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir, à cet instant précis, n'était guère très flatteuse. Dans ses habits trop grands, le regard vide de toute étincelle de vie, elle ressemblait à ces gamines qu'ils ramassaient le long de la route et qui ne faisaient jamais long feu. Elle s'était rarement vue avec les traits aussi tirés par l'épuisement.

Ses grands yeux bleus quittèrent son visage pâle pour venir se lever sur celui de Negan. Durant quelques instants, ils s'observèrent à travers le miroir, se détaillant sans aucune gêne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré tout, elle le trouvait toujours aussi charmant et cette pensée la fit doucement grimacer. Ses mains disparurent de ses épaules, derrière elle, avant de réapparaître dans son champ de vision avec un objet qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Ses yeux se plissèrent, puis s'écarquillèrent quand elle crut discerner qu'il s'agissait-là d'une parure de perle.

Avec une délicatesse que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas, il la fit glisser autour de son cou. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque les perles d'un blanc immaculé vinrent toucher sa peau, mais elle fronça bien rapidement les sourcils en notant que le collier ne cessait de se mouver de haut en bas.

« Putain d'merde..., entendit-elle marmonner. »

Derrière elle, l'air passablement concerté et concerné, Negan semblait livrer la bataille la plus importante de sa vie avec ce foutu fermoir qui n'avait aucune envie d'être crocheté correctement. Il serra les dents, jura une nouvelle fois et cette image, aussi étrange qu'amusante, déclencha une hilarité difficilement contenue chez Edwige. Elle pouffa de rire, d'abord silencieusement en se mordant si fermement l'intérieur des joues qu'elle sentit le goût si particulier du sang venir lui chatouiller la langue, mais quand elle le vit souffler comme un bœuf, agacé qu'un vulgaire bijou puisse lui résister, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, alors qu'un éclat de rire, clair et fort, s'échappait de ses lèvres. Dans un même temps, elle se décida à l'aider à gagner cette bataille et, en un tour de mal des plus habiles -et un temps record-, elle parvint à attacher sa parure.

« Il me semblait t'avoir pourtant vu plus adroit avec tes mains, murmura-t-elle. »

Ses gloussements passés, Edwige garda tout de même une trace d'hilarité sur son visage à travers son sourire bien trop grand qui exposait ses dents.

« J'ai manqué d'entraînements ces derniers jours, confia-t-il. »

Mais la jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à sa réponse, son regard se trouvant soudainement attiré par son reflet. Cette parure était magnifique, tellement belle qu'elle en oublierait l'allure peu gracieuse de son cou. Une sensation de chaleur l'enveloppa tendrement alors que le poids qui s'était abattu sur ses épaules depuis leur altercation éclata en mille morceaux. Negan était présent, toujours à ses côtés, sans montrer la moindre envie de se séparer d'elle. Doucement, elle se laissa basculer en arrière, son dos rencontrant le torse de l'homme. Elle cala le haut de son crâne juste en dessous de son menton, puis s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, tandis que ses larges mains reposant sur ses hanches la firent naïvement sourire. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle oubliait l'ordure qu'il pouvait être, les sales remarques qui parsemaient son langage, ses abandons temporaires pour d'autres femmes et tant d'autres choses encore qui la faisaient se demander pourquoi elle ne s'était pas enfuie depuis longtemps. Les instants comme celui-ci étaient rares et survenaient lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus précieux. Ils pouvaient se traduire par un livre qu'il avait spécialement ramené pour elle, un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir qui la faisait plus vibrer qu'une sauterie ou encore quelques gestes qui la rendaient toute guillerette comme lorsqu'il jouait avec ses boucles.

Alors que les paupières de la jeune femme restaient closes, Negan en profita pour la dévisager longuement, geste qu'il ne s'autorisait que lorsqu'elle baissait suffisamment sa garde pour qu'elle ne le surprenne pas en train de l'épier à la dérobée. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, la toute première fois, il avait su qu'il la ferait sienne, peu importait les moyens dont il devrait faire usage pour parvenir à ses fins. Son orgueil était manifestement assez imposant pour qu'il refuse d'abandonner celle qu'il considérait comme étant la plus belle femme du Sanctuaire aux mains d'hommes qui ne méritaient clairement pas un tel joyau. Il s'attarda plus que de raison sur ses lèvres charnues et entrouvertes et, bien malgré lui, des souvenirs de ce dont cette bouche était capable de procurer comme indécence lui revinrent en mémoire. Un vague sourire prit possession de ses lèvres avant que celui-ci ne vacille lorsque son attention se porta plus bas, sur les perles blanches qui habillaient son cou. Certes, elles le seyaient à merveille, mais elles n'effaçaient en rien les marques violacées de son coup de colère. Elles n'étaient qu'une excuse silencieuse qui ne suffiraient sûrement pas à éclipser son geste. Il ne pouvait lui donner plus, c'était déjà exceptionnel qu'il offre un tel présent parce que c'était un geste bien trop intimiste, trop personnel. Plus il gardait ses distances sur le plan émotionnel avec Edwige, mieux il se portait.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle, alors. »

Elle le surprit à lorgner sur son cou, ce qui la fit grimacer. C'était trop simple d'oublier en un claquement de doigt l'allure inquiétante qu'avait pris sa peau, mais ces moments d'osmose parfaite avait bien souvent raison d'elle. Que pouvait-elle lui refuser ? Rien, dès lors qu'elle se savait être le centre de ses attentions, dès lors qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'être la plus importante des femmes à ses yeux. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre de belles promesses pour le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, même s'il est vrai qu'elle aurait aimé lui entendre dire des paroles qui l'auraient fait trembler de bonheur. Edwige se dégagea doucement de son emprise, s'écarta de quelques pas sur le côté, puis entreprit d'ôter les vêtements qu'elle avait enfilé dans la hâte pour ne se retrouver qu'avec un t-shirt long et difforme sur ses épaules. Elle se glissa ensuite sous sa couette encore chaude et d'un simple regard, elle l'invita à se joindre à lui. Rares étaient les fois où ils avaient passé une réelle nuit ensemble, cela pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, sans doute cela avait-il à voir avec la nécessité de ne pas trop s'impliquer dans leur étrange relation.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, il vint la rejoindre sous les draps et elle ne put que remercier l'obscurité qui masquait son sourire béat. Elle avait l'air d'une heureuse idiote et cela tombait bien parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était ; assez idiote pour se glisser de nouveau entre ses bras, mais heureuse, malgré tout, que ses bras soient toujours là. Son odeur si particulière lui chatouilla les narines et elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène, ses yeux se fermant. Demain ou dans les jours qui allaient suivre, il aurait certainement un geste ou une parole qui la rendrait folle de rage. Elle espérait juste que cette fois-ci, ils parviendraient tous les deux à canaliser leur tempérament de feu, mais là, tout de suite, elle le sentait s'amuser avec ses boucles blondes et elle s'abandonna complètement à lui. Ce qu'elle ne saurait probablement jamais, c'est que si Negan l'avait rencontrée en première, il en aurait certainement fait son unique femme, une grandiose Reine.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


End file.
